Various optical computing techniques have been developed for applications in the Oil and Gas industry. An example of an optical computing device is a device configured to receive an input of electromagnetic radiation from a substance or sample of the substance and produce an output of electromagnetic radiation from a processing element. The processing element may be, for example, an Integrated Computational Element (“ICE”) structure. Some optical computing devices utilize optical elements to perform calculations, as opposed to the hardwired circuits of conventional electronic processors. When electromagnetic radiation interacts with a substance, unique physical and chemical information about the substance is encoded in the electromagnetic radiation that is reflected from, transmitted through, or radiated from the sample. This information is often referred to as the substance's spectral “fingerprint.” Thus, the optical computing device, through use of the ICE structure, is capable of extracting the information of the spectral fingerprint of multiple characteristics or analytes within a substance and converting that information into a detectable output regarding the overall properties of a sample.